


My Best

by crystalangel777



Series: Kinda Sad Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalangel777/pseuds/crystalangel777
Summary: How certain people make me feel in my life





	My Best

Why is my Best never good enough for you?  
Why does my Best mean nothing to you?  
I've given this my all,  
my time, my blood, my tears.  
I receive nothing at my best,  
No praise, or cheer, or love,  
At my lowest, at my worst,  
I'm despised, forgotten, hurt.  
Could I get any sympathy, or meager piece of advice?  
Or should I make my feelings disperse,  
like a waterfall of lies?  
Calling at my conscience,  
Telling me to die,  
Laughing at my painful tears,  
while forcing me to cry.  
Scoff when all my pain breaks through,  
and lock me to die in an empty tomb.


End file.
